lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Cradle to Grave
A baby is found frozen to death in a hospital emergency room. Plot A baby is found frozen to death in a hospital emergency room. Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Doris Belack as Judge Margaret Barry Guest cast * Tony Lo Bianco as Marc Menaker * Victor Argo as Jose Tirado * Bill Cwikowski as Hampton * Karen Lynn Gorney as Iris Corman * Richard Bright as Albert Boxer * Rocco Sisto as Joseph Turner * Bruklin Harris as Jackie Ward * Kim Staunton as Ms. Clayton * Divina Cook as Miriam Gomez * Chandra Wilson as Serena Price * Roger Pretto as Raymond Ramirez * Bruce Kronenberg as Linford * Elise Neal as Charlayne Ward * Crystal Field as Lawson * John Speredakos as Dr. Orton * Brenda Denmark as Nurse James * Marina Durell as Mrs. Ruiz * Mary Hedahl as Pell * Tina Smith as Ms. Jacobs * Joseph R. Sicari as Al Norman * Fernando López as Fernando * Edouard DeSoto as Sanchez * Joseph Hindy as Thurman * Joe Sharkey as Graveyard Administrator * Carol Woods as Ms. Price * Leonard L. Thomas as Lucas * Troy Winbush as Leon Jarvis * Susan Grace as Jury Forewoman * Irma St. Paule as Elderly Woman References references Quotes "Sir, please explain the facts of life to your client." "What? The birds, the bees, the penal code?" : - Benjamin Stone and Attorney "Thanks for your vote of confidence." "I never said 'don't try'." : - Benjamin Stone and Adam Schiff "He has some problems with his English." "The problem is that he's alive." : - Mike Logan and Former Tenant "I've always liked graveyards." "Let me guess; a nice, quiet place where you can contemplate your insignificance?" "No... every spring when I was a boy my mother would take us out to my grandfather's and grandmother's grave. It's an old world thing. She'd plant for flowers, say some prayers ... then we'd spread a blanket and have a nice picnic." "A picnic on your grandparents' grave?" "Well, yeah, were we going to picnic on the graves of someone else's grandparents?" : - Phil Cerreta and Mike Logan "You can't keep a kid clean and dress him in clean clothes if you don't have a home." "There's no sign of exposure, he must have been covered. What's a kid like that doing out in the cold?" "What's any kid doing out in the cold?" : - Phil Cerreta and E.R. Resident "It's entrapment. You offered a bribe." "You can lead a horse to water, you can't make him steal it." : - Boxer's Lawyer and Paul Robinette "The building's half-empty, the place is a wreck, the landlady wants to renovate. You get a message from that?" "The message I get is that the landlord would be thrilled if her tenants left." "And maybe the heat was off accidentally on purpose." : - Mike Logan and Phil Cerreta "I don't believe this. A baby dies in one of your buildings, and you blame the rent laws?" "For destroying the value of my property, yeah." - Mike Logan '''and '''Former Tenant -"I put a chair against my door, middle of the night ,boom- the doors down and that creep Turner, he's in my living room". '' ''- "Now is he angry with the whole world, or is it just you?" '' ''- "C'mon that guy's a tenant like I'm the Queen of England. I never saw him at night, what like he's sleeping somewhere else." - Benjamin Stone and Iris Corman Background information and notes * This episode appears to be based on the Brittany Eichelberger case. Eichelberger was a three-year-old girl who, in 1990, was found nearly dead in a snowdrift over the Christmas period. She eventually recovered and was released from the hospital. Also, the main character, Iris Corman, appears to be based on Leona Helmsley (a.k.a. "The Queen of Mean"), who committed tax evasion in 1982. (Source: ) * Actors Richard Bright and Rocco Sisto appear for the first time in an episode from the ''Law & Order'' franchise. Both have appeared as different characters in later episodes from Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. * This episode was later adapted into the Law & Order: UK episode "Care". Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes